


Five

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 4. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”6. “Insanity runs in my family.”
Kudos: 3





	Five

Rook bobs his head along to the lyrics coming from his headphones, trying to get a feel for them before he started to drum out the best they wanted. A grin overcomes his face when he realizes where the song is headed. “Insanity runs in my family, so I don’t what you were expecting from me.” He lets out a laugh at the lyric. Making a mental reminder to tell Kells how much he liked the line next time they talked about the song.

As the song finishes, before he can hit stop, another song begins to play, one he’s never heard before. The sound of a female voice fills his ears. His fingers that had reached out to pause what was playing in the flash drive stop, staying in mid air. As the female voice fades to nothing, a guitar coming in. He looks at his laptop screen, frowning when he sees that like all the other songs in the flash drive this one also doesn’t have a name. When he clicks to read the information, his frown deepens when he sees that no information comes up. As the voice enters the song again, he returns his full attention to it.

“Oh, why? Why? Can’t we just pretend that we’re normal for once?” The song finishes, her voice having turned quiet at the end.

He lets the next song play hoping it will be her voice again, only for Kells to fill his ears. His fingers quickly hit the spacebar, effectively cutting off the sound of his friends voice.

Yanking the flash drive out of his laptop, he pulls off his headphones, setting them down before walking out the room.

Walking down the short hallway, he knocks on Slim’s door.  
“Come in!” Slim yells.  
Rook opens the door, holding the flash drive between his fingers. “What is song five doing in here?”  
Slim looks at him confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“Song five? The one where a woman is singing, and in between the verses there’s only a guitar playing? She’s singing it’s acapella?”  
“Shit.” Slim curses. “I put the wrong five on there. My cousin, she wanted to record some stuff, messing around mostly in the beginning. Able to record five songs, though.”  
Rook’s eyebrows furrow. “Is this the same cousin who went to jail?”  
Slim shakes his head, “nah, Y/N doesn’t come around often. I think Dub and Kells are the only ones that have met now that I think about it.”  
Rook nods, tossing him the flash drive, “you might want to put the actual song five on there before Kells hears and freaks.” He goes to leave, but pauses. “Also tell your cousin that she has a nice voice.”


End file.
